


瓜梅办公室play车

by nitty01n



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitty01n/pseuds/nitty01n
Summary: 文前预警：ooc,abo背景,angry sex,blow job,轻度bdsm,轻度spanking
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 12





	瓜梅办公室play车

今天比赛结束后Puyol没有直接回家，因为他看到Leo和Pep在赛后有些争执，好像是由于刚才在场上Leo不愿意被换下场休息的事起了些冲突，有些各不相让的样子，然后他就看见Pep脸色十分低沉地拽着Leo去办公室了，这不免使人有些担心他们之间会不会闹出什么嫌隙，队长的职责驱使着他去关心一下这两个人现在的情况，以防闹出什么不快，于是他在收拾好自己的东西后就向Pep的办公室走去。  
Puyol到了门口，在敲了三下门后许久都没有得到回应，只是隐隐约约地听到门里有窸窸窣窣的声响，他有些奇怪地又敲了三下，才听到Pep熟悉的声音从里面传来：“进来吧，门没有锁。”  
Puyol推门而入，只见教练正坐在办公桌前，他已经把西装外套脱下来挂在了旁边的衣架上，只穿着一件贴身的白衬衫，一只手正握着一支钢笔在几张战术纸上涂涂写写，另一只手垂在桌下，却不见Leo的身影。  
Puyol开口就问：“Leo在哪里？你们还好吗？”  
Pep抬起头，把钢笔轻轻放在桌上，看着Puyol的眼睛说：“你不用担心，我们今天的确是有些不愉快，但我刚才和他聊了一会儿，然后我们就和好了。”  
Puyol放心了一些，点了点头：“那就好，Leo还太年轻了，你这次放过他吧，不要责怪他。”  
Pep闻言笑了：“我怎么舍得责怪他呢，我们谈得还算愉快，我已经让他回家了。”说这句谎话的时候，他那只垂在桌下的手轻轻抚摸了几下那个正伏在自己双腿间的毛绒绒的脑袋——Puyol怎么也不可能想得到，此时Leo正躲在眼前的这张桌子下给他们的教练口交，他全身的衣物已然被褪下，Pep为了保护他的腿还在他跪在地上的膝盖下放了个软垫，现在他正不太熟练地含着那个已经硬起来的柱体的顶端，一边用湿润的舌头在上面缠绕着，一边十分小心翼翼地吞咽着性器顶端泌出的液体和自己的唾液，以免发出被Puyol听到的水声，尽管他已经很努力，但还是有一些来不及咽下的液体顺着他的嘴角溢出到下巴上。当感觉到Pep在抚摸自己的脑袋时，他不太愉快地往上面顶了顶，似乎在表示对这只手的主人的不满，就像猫顶开试图抚摸自己的人类。  
没想到Puyol有些纳闷地问：“他已经回家了吗？那为什么我刚才路过车库的时候看到他的车还没被开走？”  
Leo听到这句话后紧张了起来，嘴上的动作变得有些僵硬，Pep把刚才被推开的手又一次放在了他的脑袋上揉了揉以示安慰，然后故作镇定地开口回答到：“嗯……这是因为今天是他哥哥来开车接他回家了。”他的声音也难以抑制地有了一点难以察觉的颤抖，毕竟像Leo这么可爱的Omega正在这种场合下给自己来个口活的感觉实在太舒适和刺激了。  
Puyol这才满意地点了点头：“好的，那我也回家了，明天见。”  
“明天见！”  
然后就是Puyol合上门的声音，没过多久他的脚步声就消失在了门外的走廊里，看来是已经走远了，Pep拽住Leo的头发向上提了提，让他与自己带着些许怒意的眼神对视。  
“你今天为什么这么不听话呢？我想把你换下去是为了保护你呀。”Pep摩挲着Leo的头发说，见他想反驳，有些粗暴地将性器往他的口腔里插得更深，抵在他嫩嫩的软腭上，把那些还没说出口的辩驳堵了回去，“你听见队长说的了吧，他让我放过你，你猜猜我会放过你吗？”  
Leo的脸颊由于嘴里硕大的物事有一点硬硬的凸起，被撑开的嘴角泛着水光，脸上写着屈辱和委屈，用略微发红的眼睛瞪视着他的主教练，像一只倔强的小狮子，让人想要占有他，填满他，征服他。他现在不太好受，虽然现在不是他的发情期，但也还有大概一个星期就快到了，正是身体十分敏感的时候，现在浓烈的Alpha的荷尔蒙的味道霸道地在他的嘴里和鼻腔里溢开，再加上被微微强制的感觉，让他感觉自身的欲望不合时宜地被挑逗了起来，他今天本来是准备绝不在Pep面前示弱的，然而他现在羞愤地发现在Omega的本能下，他的皮肤渐渐燥热和瘙痒，甚至后穴也开始湿润和空虚了起来，阴茎也开始微微抬头，他努力地想要压制住这本能的情欲，但在Pep开始在他嘴里抽插的时候发现这徒劳无用，因为他气恼地发现自己还是忍不住吮吸着Alpha的气息。在抽送了几下后，Pep从Leo的嘴里退了出来，水亮淫靡的性器弹在了他泛红的脸颊上。Leo正在喘气的时候，他的教练站了起来，然后把他也从地上拽了起来。Pep将他的22岁的男孩搂向自己，一根手指探向他的后穴，果然摸到了一丝湿腻，他颇为强势地将那点粘稠的液体用那根手指涂抹在了他不听话的男孩的脸上：“你想要了吗？”  
带着窘迫和羞涩的绯红爬满了Omega的脸颊，他的头埋下去，用褐色的蜷曲刘海遮住了自己的眼睛，推了他的教练一下，说话的时候嘴角还残留着一缕刚才口交留下的银丝：“你怎么这么讨厌。”  
Pep的心里升腾起一股奇怪的情绪，好像他对Leo浓稠的爱和今天的怒火都混合在了一起，又同时激发出了他本能的控制欲，他搂住Leo的脑袋，将一个温柔的吻落在他的刘海上：“宝贝，你要是不想做，我现在就可以放你回家，你要是想做，我今天就做到你听话为止，好不好？你自己说说现在想怎么样呢？”  
Alpha靠近过来的暧昧的吐息与自己的交织在一起，令Leo有些难以思考和意乱情迷，他想开口说些什么，却不小心溢出了一丝呻吟，像是一个不言而喻的答复。这实在是太糟糕了，Leo想。他第一次如此讨厌自己作为Omega的身体。  
Pep轻声地笑了，他快速而强势地扯下领带堵住Leo的嘴，在他的后脑勺系好，然后把男孩脸朝下压在办公桌上趴好，Leo不满地扭动着，双手却被反剪在了后面，他感觉他的教练的手指探入了那个入口，那里已经满满地分泌着Omega专属的湿滑的体液，他感到自己本能地缠住了那根手指的时候无比羞愤，正准备尝试着不要咬得那么紧，他的Alpha就在这时把手指退出来用阴茎进入了他，他开始难耐地挣扎着，于是pep抬起巴掌在他的屁股上拍打了一下，带动着那个本就敏感与潮湿的后穴周围的皮肤一阵颤抖，难以抑制的欲望被撩拨得更旺盛，Leo就只能软软地趴在桌面上塌着腰呜咽了。  
Pep先是将坚硬的性器在入口处浅尝辄止般地磨蹭着，像是故意的折磨，令Leo感到更加难耐和空虚，他用力揉捏着那团饱满的臀肉，然后不轻不重地拍打了一下，在Leo身后问：“你以后还会不听话吗？”听到Leo被堵住的嘴发出呜呜呜的声音后明明知道他没法说话却又拍了一下：“你要是不回答我就继续打你了。”自己也硬得厉害的Alpha在这时候将整根性器都推了进去，抵在Leo的敏感点上转动着研磨，一下被顶到敏感点的Leo的头脑瞬间被快感充斥，喉咙里发出了一声舒适的呻吟，然后还没来得及享受被填满的滋味时就感觉那根性器又退了出去，然后又再次重重地插了进来，让他几乎想要要尖叫，Pep就这样缓慢地进出着，房间里响起咕哝咕哝的水声。Pep又在他的臀肉上拍了一巴掌：“你想我再快点吗？你不回答是因为很喜欢这样吗？”Leo原本白皙的臀部上被击打出了一片片红印，配合着在那个潮湿的入口不断进出的肉棒和带出的白色黏液，无比色情，轻微的刺激与疼痛也让他里面的嫩肉下意识将Pep的性器绞得更紧，更多的湿滑液体也从深处涌出。Pep被夹得无比舒适，在他的脖子上落下一个吻，又在他的腺体上舔舐了一下，然后在他的耳边夸他：“你真棒。”然后就加快了进出的速度，后入的姿势可以进得很深，每次都略微粗暴地顶在最深处，Leo已经向欲望投降，本能地摇晃着挺翘泛红的臀部迎合着肉棒的进出。他脸贴在桌上，嘴里塞着的领带已经浸满了涎液，双手被按在窄腰上无法动弹，带来失控的感觉，大脑里只剩下身后的冲撞和巨大的快感，而羞耻和快感让他的呜咽变成了抽泣。渐渐的pep进出的速度慢了起来，然后他抵到深处全部射进去后就拔了出来，与此同时leo也被操射了。Alpha射精的量很大，几乎将Leo的后穴填满，被内射后的Leo感觉精液在往流，这令他羞涩无比，于是他努力想并拢双腿夹住，却毫无用处，一股粘稠白浊的液体从他已经被操干得红肿泥泞的后穴里流出来，顺着他颤抖着的白皙的大腿缓缓往下流，然后啪嗒一声滴落在地上，他趴在桌上，眼里溢满了泪水，趴在桌上抽抽嗒嗒地哭了出来。  
Pep把他的头扭过来，让他转过身坐在桌上，取出他嘴里的领带，开始温柔地吻他，舔着他的泪滴，在他嘴边呢喃：“Leo，我好爱你。”Leo用手背把眼泪擦干后，抽搭着用手环住Pep的脖子，Pep一只手环住Leo的脊背，在上面轻轻抚摸和拍打着安慰他有些急促的呼吸，他们就这样断断续续又若即若离地吻了接近十分钟，交换着对方的温度与气息，才依依不舍地分开。  
Leo去浴室清理过后坐在沙发上，他身上穿着Pep放在办公室的备用睡衣，刚喝完Pep给他倒的温牛奶，Omega的本能使他在性爱后会很想亲近自己的Alpha，所以他现在把整个上半身都靠在Pep身上，还时不时像小动物一样伸出舌尖舔舐一下Pep的脖子，之前的性爱带给他的餍足和衣服上以及整个房间的Alpha的味道使他十分舒适，房间里橙色的夜灯也使他感到温暖。他的教练想要站起身说要去准备一下明天的训练内容，却被他拽住袖子拉了回来：“不行，你再陪我一下，等会儿再去。”然后就往人怀里钻。  
Leo一边用鼻尖蹭着Pep的下巴一边撒娇：“其实你今天把我弄得有点疼了。”  
Pep揉着他柔软而蜷曲的棕发，眼神里都是温柔的笑意：“那你生我气了吗？”  
“没有，我怎么会生你气。”Leo回答，乖巧的模样和之前那只倔强的小狮子截然不同。  
“那你没生气就亲我一下。”  
Leo将一个带着牛奶味的羞涩却真诚地吻留在了他的教练的脸颊上，然后柔声说：“不过下次能不能不要这样了？”他想起之前那淫靡的场景，红晕又爬上了他的脸。  
“那你以后听话我就不这样了。”  
“那好吧。”  
然后他们又交换了一个绵长而湿热的深吻。

后续小彩蛋  
一个半月后  
leo：……  
pep：你有什么事吗  
leo：我们像上次那样好不好……就是上次我们在你的办公室吵架后那样  
pep：你说什么  
leo：……没什么我要回家了  
pep：你再说一次嘛  
leo伸手推pep的胸膛：你太坏了……  
然后他就被pep抓住手按在了沙发上


End file.
